Desencanto
by Venus Noir
Summary: YAOI, UA — Gaara e Lee num reencontro tardio, permeado pelo passado, pelo presente e pelo futuro. Lemon. GaaLee.


**Desencanto**

_por Bethzaeda_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Bobinhos... XD

**Esclarecimentos:** Em alguns trechos, a fic vai ser narrada pelo Gaara (#medo de ter lascado o pobre ruivo com um PoV fuleiro#), em outros não. Mas dá pra perceber claramente quando a narração se faz em primeira ou terceira pessoa, acho eu. Qualquer dúvida, sugestões, criticas (positivas, negativas, sem stress ;D), 'tó meu e-mail: nachthannah arroba yahoo ponto com ponto br.

Enjoy! (ou não... TT)

* * *

**...**

O Retorno de um Desencantado

Não sei o que me trouxe até aqui. Não entendo minhas próprias razões, e até desconfio que exista alguma entre o amontoado de pensamentos e _lembranças_ que assolam a minha alma. Ah, deve ser isso, estou aqui pelo passado. O nosso passado em comum. Aquele tempo em que a vida era excessivamente simples, tanto que nós precisávamos de algo para torná-la mais divertida, menos monótona, mais complexa, mais... _real_. Acho que foi assim que tudo começou.

Os olhos negros, expressivos, belos e poderosos, cintilavam com o brilho das estrelas a cada vez que aquela palavra que, para mim, nunca fez muito sentido, era proferida. _Amor_, ele sussurrava, em deleite. E tocava com a ponta dos dedos machucados (seus dedos estavam _sempre_ machucados) o topo de minha testa, depois rumava até meus cabelos bagunçados, e o que Lee fazia era afagá-los, e me trazia para um abraço puramente fraternal. Então eu me sentia vazio, desolado, pois não era isso o que eu queria. Tudo aquilo estava se tornando pouco. E novamente eu não entendia o porquê.

Foi necessário tempo para que eu, enfim, descobrisse e compreendesse a verdadeira extensão de meus sentimentos para com Lee. Foi necessário tempo para que eu decidisse compartilhar com ele o amor que eu havia observado crescer, silencioso e diligente, tal qual erva daninha, dentro de mim. Não foi necessário muito tempo para que Lee me amasse tão loucamente quanto eu o amava, e, posteriormente, ele passou a me amar ainda mais do que eu a ele. É necessária toda uma vida para que eu possa aceitar tudo isso. Tudo bem, eu não me culpo. Sou indulgente comigo mesmo; sempre fui. Até demais.

Eu disse que Lee me amava mais. É, ninguém duvida disso. Entretanto, o único sentimento dele que se sobrepõe ao meu é esse: o amor. E podem pensar que é ele o que importa, que perante o amor, todo o resto se abranda e se enfraquece, mas eu discordo. Lee me ama mais, contudo, eu o respeito mais, eu sou mais devotado a ele do que ele a mim, eu sofro mais por ele do que ele por mim, eu sou mais fiel a ele do que ele a mim, eu penso mais nele do que ele em mim, e tudo isso porque, no fim das contas, eu sou tão dele e ele é tão dono de si que, por mais que tente e queira, não pode ser meu.

Eu me entrego com toda a intensidade e recebo de volta muito menos do que dei. Lee não faz por mal, eu sei que não. O fato é que ele é uma alma livre, e não há prisão que o detenha, nem amor que o acorrente, e não existe uma pessoa sob esta terra que seja capaz de sufocá-lo em ternura e calor, já que sua natureza não permite. Rock Lee está eternamente em busca de algo, e nem ao menos tem idéia do que seja. Eu digo a ele: "pare de procurar, e se contente com o que já tem". Ele apenas sorri. "Não posso", ele responde com voz calma e doce.

Como me revolta e me machuca essa ânsia de eterna procura por algo a que não se poder deter entre os dedos, ou alguém que não seja eu. Eu sofro com isso, em segredo, em silêncio. Ainda assim, eu não o aprisiono ao meu lado. Não por que eu não queira, ou simplesmente ache que seja melhor assim, mas porque eu não posso, eu não consigo. Não sou forte o bastante para vê-lo agonizando, e embora minha presença o agrade e o faça sentir-se bem (segundo ele próprio), Lee precisa do resto do mundo e cada ínfima coisa que há nele.

Não sei se eu faço errado, mas... Não posso imaginar quem possa ter coragem de engaiolar uma linda e multicolor borboleta em uma gaiola feia e suja. E mesmo se conseguisse, mais dia, menos dia, a borboleta iria fugir. Não existe nada, nada que possa deter o fluxo, a correnteza sem direção, dele.

Rock Lee, aquele que amei.

Aquele por quem eu voltei.

— _**# — # —**_

Em Busca do Amor

Era estranha por si só aquela constatação, embora fosse real e perfeitamente compreensível. O jovem Sabaku se sentia especialmente atraído pelo frio invernal, mesmo odiando o Inverno tépido e cinzento. As cores que se detinham entre as íris verde-água eram cores fortes e vivas, o oposto dos tons apáticos e insípidos, típicos daquela estação. Gaara apreciava sobremaneira o calor das tardes de veraneio, o vento que sempre acompanhava o sol abrasador, e a areia que invariavelmente ele trazia consigo.

O fato era que o ruivo era capaz de sentir os extremos, apenas. Sutilezas, para si, tinham pouca valia, não suscitavam nada de aproveitável em sua alma tola. Não obstante, Gaara, sedento em descobrir e explorar cada nuance das paixões mundanas, se perguntava e devaneava frequentemente sobre um sentimento tão valorizado e floreado por mãos de poetas líricos e mais sensíveis que ele. Amor, o que seria o amor?

O amor deveria ter o gosto de um chocolate meio-amargo. Deveria ser agridoce, uma faca de dois gumes, um precipício sem princípio nem fim; porque, afinal, quem é o enamorado capaz de perceber que está atirando-se de cabeça, espírito e carne, num poço profundo e sem volta?

Tais eram os seus pensamentos, a caminho da primeira _aula_ com um dos mais renomados e aclamados escritores de sua terra natal, Jiraya-sama, recorde de vendas, ganhador do Pulitzer no ano anterior, entre outros títulos, no mínimo, invejáveis. O Sannin era autor versátil e dinâmico e suas obras, as mais diversificadas o possível, variando, desde a literatura sócio-política até escritos de cunho erótico, com forte apelo sexual, mas deveras poético.

As palestras, que seriam realizadas pelos próximos finais de semana do mês de Janeiro, eram destinadas, sobretudo aos acadêmicos dos cursos de Letras e Literatura, mas Sabaku no Gaara como bom apreciador de tal arte, conseguiu, não sem muito esforço, uma vaga entre os remanescentes. Jiraya viera à França para dar aquelas aulas e, óbvio, divulgar sua mais nova obra, _Icha Icha Paradise_. O fato era que o escritor estava sendo muito disputado entre as mais diversas universidades ao redor do mundo, e sua presença se fazia a preço de ouro. Era, sem dúvida, uma oportunidade única que Gaara não poderia deixar passar.

Esperava se aproximar do entendimento, ainda que parcial, do sentimento que, mesmo sendo totalmente desconhecido para si, norteava seu caminho, direcionando-o a um destino que não teria como ser outro, a não ser aquele: descobrir e sentir a real essência do _amor_. Não foi por outro motivo que ele havia tatuado na própria testa o kanji do amor. _Ai_, em sua língua-mãe. Uma palavra tão bonita, uma felicidade tão difícil de ser alcançada. Mas, é como se diz, quem procura, sempre acha.

Gaara chegou cedo no auditório do Centro de Letras Vernáculas da Universidade de Paris, a fim de achar um lugar em que desfrutasse de uma visão perfeita do Sannin. De certo, ele teria muito a ensinar, não só para o ruivo, mas sim para todos os que ali estariam presentes. Era conhecida a sua sabedoria, mas também a leveza com que ele levava a vida, nunca se portando como um intelectual obsoleto e dono da verdade. Diziam que Jiraya-sama possuía o espírito intocado de uma criança, e a erudição de uma pessoa muito vivida e versada nessa arte. Gaara não via a hora de aquela palestra começar.

— _**# — # —**_

Castelos de Areia Ruídos

Posso afirmar com toda a certeza que me resta e sem hesitação, nem medo de falsas verdade ou mentiras descaradas; afirmo então com cada pedaço de meu ser, e para isso evoco o que sobrou de minha dignidade, de minha honestidade... Não sei em que momento se deu o nosso instante fatal, aquele momento, o qual se espera por toda uma vida, mas quando ele passa perante seus olhos, você não pode fazer outra coisa a não ser simplesmente observá-lo fugir, levando consigo a sua sanidade.

No átimo que se segue, você se percebe como nunca antes, e está irremediavelmente apaixonado. Acredito que existam amores que brotam como flores, e para isso se faz necessário cuidar de sua horta e esperar que o clima, o solo e tantas outras forças naturais sejam favoráveis ao nascimento dele. Amores existem e para todos os gostos e imaginações.

Entretanto, o _nosso_ amor, a paixão, melhor dizendo, surgiu numa reviravolta. Veio e arrastou tudo consigo, foi como um temporal desestabilizando o que eu havia levado a minha vida inteira para construir, fazendo cair por terra os castelos – belos castelos – que eu, com tanto esmero e ardor, havia erguido e delineado na areia branca das praias desérticas de nossos sonhos.

É sentimental e triste o que lego a essas folhas amareladas, mornas, mas aprendi ao longo de minha jornada como viajante errático que nenhum clichê é dispensável, e que as emoções nunca nos são baratas ou fáceis de assumir. Principalmente quando essas emoções não envolvem apenas você, mas outras pessoas também, pessoas a quem se ama e que cuja felicidade se teme e se protege.

Cada palavra rabiscada nesse pedaço de folha consagrada ao tempo e ao destino, eu aprendi com ele, junto a ele, ou por causa dele. Todas as coisas de minha vida resumem-se ao simples fato – um caso passado, um retrato obscuro –, a ele, e tudo o que o envolve. Porque, desde que eu o conheci, cada passo que dei na vida foi para me aproximar... _Dele_. **(1)**

— _**# — # —**_

A Primeira Vez

Rock Lee, o incomum rapaz de polainas laranja-choque e cabelos de estilo duvidoso, encaminhou-se ao centro do palco e fez uma meia reverência aos presentes. Os olhares, automaticamente, voltaram-se todos a ele, não porque provavelmente ele estava lá para anunciar o palestrante, Jiraya-sama, mas porque suas características singulares atraiam todas as atenções para si. No entanto, apesar de sua aparência um tanto quanto estranha e, dir-se-ia, censurável, não se poderia atribuir-lhe a alcunha de feio.

Lee não era feio. Isso Gaara constatou logo que deteve seu olhar naquela figura trajando verde-esperança e que transbordava segurança e firmeza, mesmo a frente de tantos acadêmicos e intelectuais proeminentes. É, Gaara sorriu meio débil, meio inebriado, porque ele deveria temer ou fraquejar?

Aquela foi a primeira vez que Sabaku no Gaara viu Rock Lee.

— _**# — # —**_

Inverno Seco

Mitenes cobrindo minhas mãos pálidas, cachecol envolvendo meu pescoço e botas de couro negro em meus pés. É inverno e o solo está seco e infértil como o âmago de meu ser. Eu espero, sentado, num bando da estação, a chegada _dele_. Ele chegará em breve, eu acho. Mas eu poderia esperá-lo por anos, e não cansaria. Eu me conformaria se ele jamais viesse; oh, sim, meu receio não é em perdê-lo, mas sim em tê-lo. Porque sempre pareceu muito distante e utópica essa idéia? Certa vez ele foi meu, não totalmente, mas isso eu já não podia esperar, não dele. Eu o tomei em meus braços e o possui por curtos instantes, ou assim me pareceu, porque o tempo junto a ele passa muito rápido, sôfrego e arrebatado.

Meu sobretudo está sujo de lama e eu estou abraçado ao caderno de folhas puídas e amareladas, o mesmo que me serviu de consolo em tantos trechos de meu caminho. Em cada página, há o relato desesperado e angustiante de meus dias de solidão (imposta por mim mesmo), dias vividos na iminência de encontrá-lo, como foram os últimos dias. Eu refiz seus traços na penumbra da alcova escura que me serve de lar, eu o idealizei com o fervor e a emoção de quem há muito não vê seu bem-amado. Eu me comportei como uma criança tola, uma adolescente histérica, um homem imaturo.

E, às vezes, eu penso que isso simplesmente não pode ser; essa situação, esses sentimentos, essas minhas reações ante ao inesperado... Eu quase não consigo imaginar como, há tão pouco tempo atrás, eu podia ser tão duro e insensível, se agora eu sou tão emotivo e irracional. Eu mudei, sem sombra de dúvida. Mudei não porque eu quis ou me esforcei para isso, mas porque eu fui impelido pela força das sensações diversas que me congestionavam a alma.

Antigamente, eu costumava não entender muito do que se passava ao meu redor. Hoje, sinto tanto que chega a ser doentio. Mas, ao menos, e enfim, eu me tornei mais humano...

— _**# — # —**_

Nós Dois

O vento farfalhava, agitando os cabelos negros sempre tão arrumados. Imaculados, perfeitos. Gaara esboçou um sorriso, que foi morrendo aos poucos. O aperto que envolvia sua mão nua se tornava mais intenso, porém não perdera sua afabilidade. Lee ainda era o mesmo, com cada nuance tão particular de sua personalidade, cada floreio traçado sobre a pele nívea e intocada, aquela beleza incomum, apreciada por poucos, mas indiscutivelmente forte e viril. Era incisiva, melhor dizendo. Pois não havia como se esquivar dela.

Rock Lee havia chegado e se deparado com o ruivo deitado sob o banco no qual mais cedo refletira sobre seu passado. Agasalhado com o sobretudo e suas mechas avermelhadas caiam, bagunçadas, sobre a testa límpida e clara. Ele parecia sonhar. Talvez com um mundo mais ameno e uma vida mais serena e auspiciosa. Talvez, o Sabaku imaginasse como seria tudo se não houvesse Lee ou o amor dilacerante que Gaara sentia por ele.

O moreno não o acordou. Velou seu sono quieto, com paciência e devoção. E perscrutando cada pedaço daquele que outrora fora seu mais ardoroso amante, compreendeu a extensão de seu erro ao deixá-lo, na procura de algo mais abrangente e, por isso mesmo, quase inalcançável. Lee o amava, todavia já não poderia mais concordar em voltar e deixar tudo como era antes. Sentia que o tempo deles, de Gaara, de Lee, dos dois juntos, como uma pessoa só, uma unidade, quase uma entidade, passara, acabara, e não havia mesmo meios de trazer de volta o que o tempo leva. Contraditoriamente, esse ser único, que consistia na junção daquelas duas almas nubladas e cheias de leveza, jamais existira. Simplesmente porque Lee não coexistia; Lee existia e essa existência chegava a ser solitária, de tão independente e livre que era.

Romper com Gaara havia sido um erro, indubitavelmente. Mas, de uma forma estranha, Lee sentia que aquilo fora o melhor a ser feito, e apesar de estar arrependido, não pretendia voltar atrás. Amar Gaara era algo perigoso para si. Nunca sabia o quão louco e desastrado esse sentimento podia se mostrar; assemelhava-se sobremaneira ao efeito do álcool em seu organismo. Lee ficava fora de si. O amor lhe roubava o bom senso. _Gaara_ lhe tirava o chão. Então, era melhor guardar distância do ruivo e de tudo o que ele podia lhe incutir.

E o engraçado era que Lee só amainava toda essa febre que agitava seus ânimos quando estava perto de Gaara. A mesma sensação de estar numa montanha russa, de curvas inconstantes e repentinas, de sustos e gritos afetados, o juízo de perigo iminente, os sentidos à flor da pele e o coração descompassado, os mesmo sintomas, a calma, a loucura, e o desejo, óbvio. Lee descobrira que não gostava de perder o controle, na verdade, sentia-se inseguro e confuso ao perdê-lo. Descobrira isso por causa de Gaara. E para manter o autocontrole, afastara-se dele. E, no entanto, estava falhando miseravelmente.

"Como anda você, Lee?", Gaara foi o primeiro a falar. Uma voz firme, porém melíflua aos ouvidos de Lee. Tal qual soara a resposta de Lee, mesmo não sendo _aquela_ resposta que Gaara gostaria de ter recebido.

"Eu estou bem", disse Lee com um sorriso débil. "Trabalhando muito, mas eu não lamento! Estamos fazendo um ótimo serviço, eu e Gai-sensei. Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba e os outros também têm ajudado. As crianças são maravilhosas..."

"Eu queria saber sobre...". Parou de súbito. Estava pisando sobre um terreno íngreme, arriscando-se; não obstante, não desejava avançar tão logo. Mas Gaara achou melhor não hesitar, por fim. Nunca se sabe quando a coragem pode vir outra vez. "Bem, você, como anda você?"

"Ah!", exclamou o moreno, percebendo aonde o outro queria chegar. Somente daquela vez não se esquivaria. Seria sincero como era de sua natureza... "Claro... Ainda estou com Sakura. Ela viajou. Um congresso de medicina em Osaka.", um risinho conformado, mas não tão conformado assim. 'O que estou fazendo, Deus?' "É muito cômoda a nossa situação, porque, apesar de nós nos gostarmos, nós não nos amamos. Ela ama Sasuke, acho; sempre foi assim, afinal. E eu... eu já não estou muito aí pra essa coisa de amor e todo o resto. Eu quero ficar sossegado um pouco."

"Entendo..." Gaara notou que o calor das mãos de Lee ainda abrandava o gélido toque do vento em sua palma. Cerrou os olhos pesados, emoldurados por manchas azuladas, beirando ao negro; as olheiras as quais denunciavam que o jovem Sabaku havia passado noites e noites em claro, numa insônia impiedosa, que o levava a rememorar fatos longínquos, pessoas cujas almas estavam presas em sua mente, cujos atos ecoavam em suas resoluções mais íntimas. E como não podia deixar de ser, Rock Lee era uma dessas pessoas. A principal delas.

"E você?", redargüiu o moreno tentando disfarçar sua curiosidade. Gaara suspirou, e ainda de olhos fechados, disse:

"Você me conhece; eu apenas vejo o que vai acontecer e vivo de acordo com a minha realidade.", abriu os olhos paulatinamente. Voltou-os ao Konoha e prosseguiu, de maneira crua e verdadeira, sem que, para isso, quisesse provocá-lo ou incitar seus ciúmes. "Eu conheci uma garota, em Londres, ela é descendente de japoneses, apesar de ter o cabelo mais loiro que eu já vi. Seu nome é Ino e ela é, como dizem lá, _a __wonderful__mistress_. Nós acabamos antes de eu vir para cá; ela fala demais e é o oposto de mim, não poderia durar por muito tempo."

Ele relatava aquilo com um ar divertido, não relegando muita importância ao efêmero caso de amor com a garota. Lee não estava minimamente enciumado. Tinha ciência de que era ele quem Gaara realmente amava, e que o seu ruivo não se envolvia emocionalmente com ninguém mais. Apenas sexualmente. Para aliviar seus desejos carnais, e esquecer a falta que Lee fazia em sua vida. As mulheres, os homens, todos os amantes de um só suspiro de paixão com os quais se deitara, serviram como passatempo: não era nada sério. Porque a Gaara fora dada a possibilidade de amar uma só pessoa. Entretanto, ele o fez mais de uma vez. E em todas essas vezes, seu amor se desperdiçara, ou ao menos, pensava assim.

"Parece que nós estamos eternamente em busca disso", constatou Lee, pesaroso. "o que eles chamam de amor. Mas eu acho que nós só não queremos ficar sozinhos. A solidão é amarga, meu amigo."

"Eu não tenho medo de estar sozinho." Observação óbvia. Gaara era a mais antiquada e sozinha das criaturas. Conviver com mais ninguém, não doía. Nunca doeu. "Eu tenho medo de estar sem ti, e por isso busco você em todos os rostos com os quais me deparo e nas bocas as quais eu beijo. Eu não estou em busca de amor, estou em busca do _seu_ amor. Mas é claro que eu só posso consegui-lo ao seu lado, e isso você me nega."

Um peso fora tirado de seu peito. Não estava totalmente tranqüilo, mas já aliviara bastante. A princípio, um bolo se formara em sua garganta, a ponto de quase o impedir de falar. Mas Gaara era forte, e engoliu a seco, e vomitou, literalmente, aquilo que lhe enturvava a vista, que consistia num fardo, um peso insuportável. Não era nada que os dois já não soubessem, mas dito assim, da boca para fora, consistia na verdade imutável, real e inegável.

"Eu amo você, Gaara. _Tanto_ que é melhor para nós dois que continuemos assim, distantes. Eu perco a razão quando estou com você. É perigoso, e eu tenho medo disso. Você sabe..."

"Sei que você é um tolo."

"É claro que sou."

"Hum", murmurou Gaara em concordância, levantando-se e livrando-se do aperto firme de suas mãos. Estendeu, logo em seguida, a mão que acabara de soltar e a ofereceu ao seu amado. "Vamos para casa."

— _**# — # —**_

Estrelas no Céu Negro

No caminho entre a estação de trem e o apartamento de Rock Lee, os dois amigos permaneceram silenciosos, apreciando cada palavra dita anteriormente, despetalando-as e encravando-as em seus corações e mentes, para sempre. O ruivo caminhava desabaladamente, mesmo carregando em seu dorso esquálido o estorvo dos dias e do tempo que o abraça. Não havia diminuído o incômodo e o peso era intolerável como antes, mas por uma razão desconhecida — ou ao menos desconhecida para Gaara —, ele agora adorava e se apegava aos resquícios e às marcas que o destino lhe deixara, não mais com nostalgia e tristeza, e sim com grande sabedoria, com grande liberdade.

Enquanto Lee minguava. Punha-se no papel de escravo dos próprios anseios, das vontades que o fizeram estar e permanecer naquelas decisões bobas, inúteis, irracionais. Se queria Gaara, porque não entregar-se a ele, a essa quimera de felicidade plena, a qual gozaria junto a ele, porque não deixar o vento assobiar, o mar doar suas ondas cálidas às areias da praia, porque não viver e esquecer de planejar, porque não perder o controle ao menos uma vez na vida?

O cascalho se alvorota sob as botas de couro que lhes pisava. O chilrear dos pássaros ao longe, em polvorosa naquele fim de tarde, soavam como uma melodia doce e tranqüilizante que, no entanto, não era capaz de serenar as emoções várias que assaltavam os dois jovens aflitos, afogando-se no oceano de seus temores, de suas limitações, de suas paixões mundanas, mas intrinsecamente pessoais. O limite que separava lucidez e demência estava prestes a ser rompido. E Gaara e Lee agradeciam por isso...

"Chegamos", anunciou Lee abrindo a porta de seu lar. Pequeno, porém aconchegante. Era como Gaara poderia descrevê-lo.

O tom predominante na diminuta sala-de-estar era o verde, e não poderia ser diferente. A cor preferida do moreno estava em tudo o que era seu. Dois sofás cobertos por lençóis de cretone em lados opostos, uma mesa de centro e sobre ela, uma escultura pequena, uma réplica do Davi de Michelangelo. Um armário com livros dispostos em ordem alfabética, títulos variados, desde obras da literatura universal, como Crime e Castigo e O Vermelho e o Negro, até livros didáticos, sobre biologia, química orgânica, história, entre outros. Lee era professor, afinal. Era engraçado para Gaara imaginar as crianças de Konoha referindo-se ao seu companheiro como 'sensei'.

Desde que o conhecera, há quase sete anos atrás, época em que ambos estavam na faculdade, Gaara cursando ciência política, e Lee cursando ciências sociais, o ruivo aprendera que, apesar de aparentemente despojado, o Rock era bastante comprometido consigo mesmo e com as metas que traçara. Ele era uma espécie de gênio do trabalho duro, pois em tudo que fazia colocava esforço mais do que o necessário, sempre encarando os impedimentos como verdadeiros motivos para lhe deixarem mais forte e rígido.

Talvez tenha sido por isso que Jiraya-sama o colocara como um de seus assistentes pessoais; ele, Naruto e Shikamaru faziam o serviço de uma secretária, mas não se queixavam. O aprendizado experimentado sob as vistas de Jiraya era realmente valioso e necessário. Além de serem bem remunerados, claro. Foi em uma missão em terras desconhecidas, que Lee conheceu Gaara. Uma palestra apresentada no auditório da Universidade de Paris que tinha o Sabaku como um dos espectadores. Lee subira ao palco e anunciara Jiraya-sama. Gaara não conseguiu esquecer aquele rapaz. E o procurou, sem segundas ou terceiras intenções, apenas guiado pela sua curiosidade em conhecer mais sobre seu conterrâneo, um desconhecido que lhe despertara tanto interesse...

Logo se tornaram amigos. Depois, amantes. O romance acabou, sem lágrimas, mas a dor para os dois perduraria até o dia em que eles decidissem encarar um ao outro e a si mesmo, e assumir que não havia um bom pretexto que justificasse a separação repentina. Bom, esse acerto de contas estava prestes a ocorrer. E não dava mais para fugir. Já estava se tornando ofensivo...

"Eu queria saber...", estava se tornando habito de Gaara quebrar o silêncio mortificante? Certamente, o mundo não gira se comparado a certas pessoas, que evoluem e crescem com a rapidez trôpega de uma estrela cadente riscando o céu negro, caindo, fugindo para lugar nenhum. "Eu queria saber por que você me chamou aqui."

Gaara estava de pé, ainda trajando seu sobretudo negro, botas sujas de lama e mitenes postos à pouco, antes de eles começarem o trajeto que os levaria ao aconchego de um lar. Lee encostado à porta, peito subindo e descendo, **arfando**, ansioso, dir-se-ia, desesperado, não ousou proferir palavra. Sequer tinha uma resposta à altura para uma pergunta tão enérgica. Porque cargas d'água ele havia chamado Gaara até Konoha? Talvez porque ele o amava e não mais queria fugir disso? Sim, talvez...

"Eu peço que você não fale mais, Gaara". Lee não pediu, praticamente implorou, por entre dentes; a louça trincada das faces não mais tão brancas, e sim róseas, enrubescidas pelo calor e excitação do momento, quase se despedaçando, quase sendo molhadas pelas lágrimas, contra as quais o moreno lutava bravamente. Porque se sentia vulnerável, estando tão exposto àquele que durante anos fora um motivo a mais para suas constantes fugas. Não ia ser mais assim, nunca mais. Para se livrar dos poucos vestígios de covardia que havia em si, deveria doar-se totalmente à luxúria e à paixão por Gaara. E, para isso, Gaara tinha que colaborar. O primeiro passo seria ficar calado.

Seus dedos machucados tatearam às cegas pelo rosto do ser amado. Gaara, estático, não gostara nem um pouco de ter sido desprezado em sua indagação. Todavia, recebeu com ardor e carinho as mãos famintas de Lee, segurando-as com firmeza e possessão entre as suas, impelindo-o a abrir novamente os olhos e enxergá-lo com a plenitude de seus sentidos. Gaara sabia exatamente o que fazer, pois tantas vezes ensaiara aquela cena, com um outro protagonista, ou sozinho, em seus sonhos e devaneios, tantas vezes revivera e relembrara cada ato, cada pensamento, que tinha certeza de que seria perfeito, muito mais do que nas outras vezes em que eles se amaram loucamente, com a fome de pecadores sedentos, com a lascívia pueril de quem não sabe muito bem separar o certo do errado.

Resguardado entre as paredes cúmplices da casa de Lee, Gaara sentia-se mais consciente do que nunca antes, e se talvez pensasse que aquilo seria ruim e nocivo para si, tal dúvida se dissipara no instante em que puxara Lee para mais perto, e o beijara passionalmente. Nada lhe passaria despercebido, e isso com certeza era uma vantagem, visto que assim poderia se concentrar na totalidade de suas emoções, extraindo de cada êxtase embriagado o prazer cheio e inefável.

Lee o carregou para seu quarto, e lá eles se uniram em uma dança desconforme e impudica. Gaara retirou peça por peça que encobria cada pedaço tão desejado de seu amado. Como se não tivesse pressa, beijou e mordiscou a face imberbe, as coxas desnudas, e apalpando, tocando o peito liso e de linhas perfeitas levava seu companheiro ao cume daquele monte onde por toda a existência sã desde então, eles se embrenharam, procurando sem cessar, sem cansar, a inteireza do que lhes preenchia a mente e o espírito. Estavam completos. E tudo do que careciam se encontrava ao alcance da mão.

Lee, agarrado ao espaldar da cama, de bruços, rendia-se apaixonadamente como nunca o fizera, nem com Gaara, nem com ninguém. As pálpebras se fechavam involuntariamente, pois continha sobre elas o peso do desejo concomitante, o prazer que eleva e aturdi os sentidos. A graça e a força única, gentil e cheia de cuidados e toda preocupada. Suspiros espalhados aos quatro cantos daquele quarto úmido, febril, o amor se espargindo com a intensidade do tempo, a rudeza e a delicadeza tão pessoais e tão típicas de Gaara, e também de Lee.

Não havia palavras, nem nada que pudesse expressar o enlevo dos dois homens cuja cólera benigna se espalhava sobre os lençóis de seda, a colcha carmim, sobre o colchão já descoberto, sobre os corpos arfantes, cansados, sobre as almas aturdidas, sensíveis, que a cada instante fugaz rumavam ao instante eterno, ao segundo fatal e tão esperado em que se tornariam uma só matéria, dois laços entremeados, inseparáveis; o segundo fatal em que eles já não poderiam mais existir, somente coexistir na paixão e no desejo etéreos, ebúrneos, belos e maciços.

Gaara possuiu Lee, enfim. Lee possuiu Gaara e invadiu cada poro seu, amando e respeitando os limites que já não existiam entre eles. Quando Gaara deu a estocada final e seu sêmen preencheu Lee, ele atingiu o ápice que lhe deu também o entendimento que procurara por todos os cantos onde já passara, por todos os corpos os quais tocara. Não precisaria mais buscar nada, nem ele, nem Lee, pois já haviam encontrado. Um ao outro, eles se acharam simultaneamente. E o mais, já não tinha tanta importância assim...

— _**# — # —**_

A Nossa Hora

"Já está na minha hora..."

E eu sorri. Como há tempos eu não o fazia. Sorrir com a alma, sabe. Sincero e afável. Eu havia encontrado muito do que eu havia esquecido pelo caminho, coisas que eu perdi e recuperei. Ele era uma dessas coisas, embora eu não pudesse chamá-lo assim, tão levianamente, coisa, ele não é uma coisa. Lee é. Simplesmente é. E eu, sempre tão complexo e enleado, havia me tornado. Finalmente. Eu sou. Bem, é isso. Isso foi o que eu encontrei, dentre outras coisas...

E por estar absorto na magnitude de meu ser, não percebi que o verdadeiro objetivo meu em estar ali, não era outro senão ficar ali. Para sempre, ao lado dele. Ou onde ele estivesse. Eu queria ser o que era de minha essência ser, e ser ao lado dele era a utopia maravilhosa de minha existência. O sonho inalcançável que, naquele momento, se mostrava inexplicavelmente real.

Lee me olhou e não hesitou em dizer o que nós dois esperamos tanto para ouvir.

"Espere! Eu vou com você".

**Owari**

**N.A.:** **(1)** Memórias de uma Gueixa. Inspirado em: "Every step I have taken, since I was that child on the bridge, has been to bring myself closer to you".

Se alguém chegou aqui, merece as minhas sinceras desculpas, o meu mais cortês 'obrigada' e ser chamado de herói, claro. Porque, pelo menos pra mim, ler isso foi uma tortura. Enquanto eu escrevia, estava achando tudo lindo. Quando eu fui ler, depois de ter terminado, eu achei a fic _boazinha_. Quando eu reli, eu vi que não era boazinha coisa nenhuma, era ruim mesmo. Na terceira vez que eu li, eu achei um cocô fedido. E na quarta... bem, essa deveria ser a quarta vez que eu releio a fic, mas eu desisti. Quer saber, vou publicar logo, e é uma irresponsabilidade minha, eu sei, mas dane-se. -.- Então gomen, pessoas! E tschüss e küsse!


End file.
